


Crashing Star

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen hits reality about the Cylon attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Star

Ellen never slowed down. She had lunch dates on Thursdays and dinner dates on Sundays. It drove Saul insane. She was too much of socialite, always holding parties where everyone drank too much and she talked a little too loudly. Just a little too trashy for her richer neighbors.

But Ellen always kept in movement until she stepped aboard the Galactica. When she counted her four outfits in her bag and a napkin with the contact information for the airport security officer she was giving a blow job when the bombs hit.

Then she stops, looks up at her husband, and cries.


End file.
